Installation of ceiling materials has previously been a difficult task generally involving two or more people and wooden supports called "T-bars", or cumbersome and expensive hydraulic or mechanical lifts. T-bars and lifts are even more difficult to use when applying sheetrock to the underside of rafters. Typically previoulsy for the installation of sheetrock (for typically installing as a ceiling), commonly referred to as "drywall", two or more persons are required, at-least one person to hold-up (support) one end while the opposite end is being tacked to the overhead beam. Use of T-bars or the like does not diminish the need and requirement of two or more workmen to do the job. Accordingly, the cost in installaton, requiring special expensive devices and/or more than one person, typically two or more persons working together to assure non-slipping and accuracy of and during installation, is esculated to time charges eventually borne by the contractor or home-buyer or the like, i.e. by the consuming public. The support tool of the inventor's above-noted copending U.S. Ser. No. 209,924 while achieving great success in acutal us on the job has been found to be subject to excessive torque forces causing the screw shaft or shank to bend and/or break after during and/or after repeated use thereof, because of the large weight supported by the laterally-extending forwardly-positioned shoulder(s) of the support tool, particularly when there is the frequently-occuring situation of a sheet being supported on one of the shoulders but not on the other remaining shoulder of the support tool.